Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of o-alkoxyphenols from substituted cycloaliphatic compounds, such as 2-chlorocyclohexanone, by conversion of the chloroketone to the alkoxyketone and dehydrogenation thereof by contact with a Group VIII noble metal catalyst.